ISWP Staffel 9 - Episoden
Zwischenstopp im BeNeLux-Metroplex Anwesend: Sandra, Daniel, Scott, Vanessa, Rohid Bei einem kurzen Stop-Over im dreckigen Hafen-Sprawl des BeNePlex werden die Ares-Marines zufällig Zeugen, wie ein junger Mann in einer Seitengasse brutal von einer Gang hingerichtet wird. Wie sich herausstellt, ist das Opfer einer der Niederländer , die den Charakteren zwei Jahre zuvor in einem Akt des Vertrauens ihre Motorräder geliehen (eigentlich geschenkt) hatten. Nun ist einer dieser Wohltäter Opfer eines Verbrechens geworden und die Marines drehen (zusammen mit dem gelegentlich etwas kontraproduktiv wirkenden Rohid) den Plex auf links, um die Verantwortlichen dafür büßen zu lassen. Dabei kommt am Ende heraus, dass der Ermordete als unabhängiger Journalist dabei war, einen Umweltskandal aufzudecken. Zuvor ziehen die Ares-Leute aber in bester "Payback"-Manier aus, suchen ein sarghotel-artiges Mietshaus auf und befragen den ziemlich geruchsintensive Zwergenhausmeister. Dann wird von Ihnen eine Disco und eine Motorradgang aufgemischt, bevor es in einer Villa an der Küste zum Showdown mit einem Toxischen Schamanen kommt. Dieser kann nach unerwartet zähem Ringen am Ende doch noch überwältigt und vor einer Startbahn des örtlichen Flughafen von Sandra an eine höhere Justiz geschickt werden. Trivia: Scott hat hier das erste Mal die metamagische Technik "Besessenheit" gegen den toxischen Schamanen ausprobiert, nachdem er diesen in einer kurzen, hitzigen Diskussion über das wahre Wesen der Magie verwirrte.. ---- China - Frühjahr 2062 Ein mittelgroßes Abenteuer, welches im Frühjahr 2062 nach dem Zwischenstopp im BeNeLux-Metroplex und vor dem Einsatz in New York (Stirb Langsam) stattfand. Mit dabei waren: Cowboy, Curtis, Rohid, Jean, Daniel, Rico und Heinrich. 'Mission outline' Die Ermittler sollen im nach einem langen Bürgerkrieg zersplitterten China einen örtlichen Agenten/Spezialisten von Ares namens Changqiu aufspüren. Dieser war kurz vor seinem Verschwinden dabei, einem mysteriösen Regierungsdokument (mit verschiedenen bedeutenden geschichtlichen Daten) nachzuspüren. Also landeten die Ares-Leute in Hefei, wo sie mit einem anderen Ares-Kontaktmann, Herrn Enlai, Fühlung aufnahmen und Jean Rohid dazu brachte, die gesamte Telekomausrüstung ihres Gastgebers unbrauchbar zu machen. Dann ging es im Jeep durch die gesetzlose und von Krieg und Umweltzerstörung gezeichnete Einöde nach MaAnShang. An Chanqius letztem Aufenthaltsort, einer kleinen Wohnung in MaAnShang, war bei Ankunft der Ermittler alles durchsucht und kurz und klein geschlagen. Außerdem wurde die Luft schnell ziemlich dick. Kurz bevor die Truppe von Triadenschlägern und der Polizei zur Flucht zurück nach Hefei gezwungen wurde, konnte sie noch eine Nachricht entdecken in der ein Unbekannter Changqiu einen Hinweis auf das Amt für nachhaltige Entwicklung an der Seepromenade Nummer 74 gibt. Dieser Hinweis ist es dann auch, der die Ares-Leute nach ein wenig Hintergrundrecherche wieder zurück nach MaAnShang getrieben hat. Dort wollen sie sich in Archiven, Bibliotheken u.ä. nach diesem ominösen Amt und der Seepromenade erkundigen. Die Daten lauten: #15. November 2016 #15. März 2030 #20. Mai 2062 #13. März 2073 'MaAnShang II' Die Fahrt nach MaAnShang gestaltete sich nicht ganz so einfach, da die Ares-Ermittler sowohl den Regierungstruppen als auch hinterhältigen Banden aus dem Weg gehen mussten. Am Ende kam es an einer matschigen Furt dann doch zu einer Schießerei mit ein paar in einem Hinterhalt lauernden Banditen. Da die Ares-Leute aber über viel zu wenig Feuerkraft verfügten, begnügten sie sich damit, sich den Weg freizuschiessen und die Räuber mit etwas magischer Unterstützung in die Flucht zu schlagen. Als die Ermittler endlich in MaAnShang ankamen, entschieden sie sich zunächst in einer äußeren, unbewohnten Gegend Unterschlupf zu suchen. Dieser Plan wurde durch mutierte, unheimlich Hunde vereitelt. Man beschloss daraufhin das bewohnte Zentrum der Stadt aufzusuchen. Die erste dortige Handlung war es dem Stammlokal Changqius einen Besuch abzustatten, in der Hoffnung, Informationen über den Verbleib Changqius zu erfahren. Es handelt sich bei dieser Absteige um ein langgestrecktes zylinderförmiges Gebäude aus silbernem Metall - ähnlich einer Raketenstufe oder einem Tank. An einer langen Seite ist die Bar. Der Barmann wurde ausgiebig ausgefragt. Er hatte Changqiu aber schon seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen. Weitere Gäste wurde nicht befragt da die Ermittler nicht wussten wen sie befragen können oder vorgehen sollten ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Ohnehin hatte ein unscheinbarer Mann mittleren Alters in einem grünen Militärponcho die Gespräche der Ermittler mitgehört und war kurz darauf aus dem Loal gegangen. Später erschienen drei Triaden-Mitglieder in dem Lokal und die Ermittler sahen ihre Zeit zum Aufbruch gekommen. Draußen lag eine Leiche, die, als Nicht-Leiche, noch vor kurzem auch in dem Lokal war. Die Ermittler verließen das Lokal aber immerhin mit der Adresse eines Mechanikers, der immer wieder Fahrzeuge für Chanqiu bereitgestellt hatte. Beim anschließenden Abendessen wurde für den nächsten Tag geplant nach dem ominösen "Amt für nachhaltige Entwicklung" zu forschen. 'Bei Herrn Lu(dolf) auf dem Schrottplatz' Nach einem erfrischendem Bad in einer öffentlichen Badeanstalt beschlossen die Ares-Ermittler sich zu trennen. Eine Gruppe sollte im Stadtarchiv nach Informationen über das Amt für nachhaltige Entwicklung suchen und die andere Gruppe den Mechaniker Changqius in der Nähe des Hafens ausfindig machen. Die Ausführung des Plans ging sehr zügig voran. Sobald zwei der Ermittler im Stadtarchiv abgesetzt waren, fuhren die anderen Richtung Hafen. Trotz der vagen Informationen fanden sie die Werkstatt des Mechanikers. Eine scheunenartige Halle auf einem großen mit halb vergrabenen Schrott und Bauschutt übersähtem Gelände im Süden vom Fluß und im Norden von einem fast hundert Meter hinaufstrebenden Hang begrenzt. Dort trennte sich die Gruppe abermals: Zwei Marines betraten die Werkstatthalle, und die anderen zwei kundschafteten das Gelände aus (liefen geduckt und unter Ausnutzung der vorhandenen Deckung einmal ums Haus). Die zwei Ermittler im Gebäude waren vorsichtig bei der Begegnung mit dem Mechaniker und es dauerte eine Weile bis sie sich dazu entschlossen, direkte Fragen zu stellen. Seinen Familiennamen "Lu" wollte sich keiner der Charaktere merken, da ihn ohnehin schon bald das klassische Schicksal eines NSCs ereilen würde. Währenddessen fand die patrouillierende Gruppe heraus, dass um die Werkstatt mehrere unbekannte Beobachter in militärischer Manier in Stellung gegangen sind. Das Stadtarchiv gab zeitgleich folgende Informationen preis: Das Amt für nachhaltige Entwicklung befand sich an der Seepromenade. Diese wiederum befand sich in MaAnShang an einem See der vor Jahren vom Fluss überschwemmt wurde. Die genauen Koordinaten wurden im Kartenmaterial des Stadtarchivs gefunden. Das Gespräch mit dem Mechaniker in der Werkstatt offenbarte hingegen folgendes: Changqiu hatte sich ein Boot (bzw. Amphibienfahrzeug) mit Taucherausrüstung für einen Tag reserviert. Jedoch war er seitdem nicht mehr in der Werkstatt erschienen. Da sich der Tauchgang nicht alleine bewältigen lässt, erfuhren die Ermittler von einem weiteren Kontakt Changqius. Dieser sollte ihm beim Tauchen behilflich sein. Außerhalb der Werktstatt hatte sich die patrouillerenden Pantoffeltierchen so ihren Reim auf die vorgefundenen Beobachter gemacht und besprachen sich auf der Heimfahrt mit denjenigen Kollegen, die mit dem Mechaniker gesprochen hatten: Obwohl die Charaktere ebenfalls von den verbogenen Personen im Auge behalten werden, nehmen sie an, dass eher die Werkstatt, oder noch eher der Mechaniker, das Ziel der Beobachtung seien. Als auch der aus dem Stadtarchiv zurückgekehrte Trupp hinzugestoßen war, wurde für den nächsten Tag ein grober Plan gemacht: Zuerst wird der Tauchpartner Changqius ausfindig gemacht und dann wird mit dem reservierten Boot und der Taucherausrüstung nach dem Amt für nachhaltige Entwicklung gesucht, in der Hoffnung zu erfahren warum Changqiu sich so sehr für dieses Amt interessierte. 'Das "Water"-Lu am Schrottplatz' Nachdem der Weg des Ares-Agenten Chanqiu bereits zum Schrotthändler Lu verfolgt und der Standort des früheren Büros des Amtes für nachhaltige Entwicklung am Grund des Yang Tse ausgemacht worden war, wendeten sich die Ares-Ermittler dem örtlichen Rummelplatz zu. Dort wollten sie den Taucher und Freund Chanqius Mr. Tse um Hilfe bitten. Um Tse, der momentan als Roadie für eine in MaAnShang gastierende Rockgruppe arbeitet, ausfindig zu machen, wurde ein Stosstrupp unter der Leitung von Fähnrich Jean Baptiste losgeschickt. Nach langem Zögern drangen Jean, Rohid, Rico und Heinrich rasch auf das abgesperrte Gelände der Rock-Arena vor und begannen nach obligatorischem Zögern damit, sich zu zerstreuen. Als der Fähnrich seine beiden Kollegen wieder eingesammelt hatte, fand er Rohid bereits im Gespräch mit Bühnenarbeitern. Kurze Zeit später war Tse gefunden und für eine Kooperation beim anstehenden Tauchgang gewonnen. Nun musste nur noch die Tauchausrüstung aus dem unter Beobachtung stehenden Schrottplatz von Lu geborgen werden. Nachdem eine astrale Sondierung drei weitere versteckte Individuen auf dem Grundstück ausgemacht hatte (also ingesamt fünf: zwei oberhalb der Halle an einem steilen Hang, zwei weitere links unterhalb der Halle mit guten Blick auf die Auffahrt und einer auf einem Dachbalken in der Halle), beschloss man möglichst unverdächtig zu agieren und Tse zum Requirieren der Ausrüstung vorzuschicken. Um aber nicht vollkommen unvorbereitet zu sein, wurden die beiden Ki-Adepten Jean und Rico als Zweierteam losgeschickt, um sich heimlich dem unteren Beobachtungsposten zu nähern und diesen im Notfall schnell auszuschalten. Leider hatte der Oberstleutnant in völliger Überschätzung der Kompetenz dieses kleinen Stoßtrupps die Sicherung seines Vorgehens komplett auf die beiden Ki-Adepten abgestützt. Sofort machte sich Feldwebel Ramirez, der die Details seiner Anweisungen schon nicht mehr so genau parat hatte, daran, den steilen Hang zur oberen Stellung zu erklimmen, während sich Jean befehlsgemäß an die untere Stellung heranpirschte. Als Rico – der das Funkgerät mit sich trug – nun fälschlicherweise und ohne die Abwesenheit seines Ki-Kollegen auch nur zu erwähnen, das Beziehen der befohlenen Stellung meldete, wähnte sich der Cowboy auf der sicheren Seite und schickte schließlich auch Tse zu Fuß zur Halle. Leider wurden die beiden Späher kurz nachdem Tse die Halle betreten hatte entdeckt. Der Fähnrich Baptiste konnte ohne Schusswaffe oder andere magische Fernkampfmittel nur noch in Deckung hechten, als ihn seine Zielstellung unter Beschuss nahm, während sich der Feldwebel Ramirez mit seinem Jagdgewehr tapfer gegen seine Stellung verteidigte. Gleichzeitig eröffnete auch innerhalb der Halle jemand das Feuer. Also startete der Cowboy den Jeep und jagte mitsamt der taktischen Reserve aus Heinrich und Rohid zur Halle hinauf, um die beiden Zivilisten Tse und Lu rauszuhauen. Die untere Stellung nahm er an, sei ja bereits durch den Angriff der beiden Scouts so beschäftigt, dass sie sein Fahrzeug nicht unter Beschuss nehmen würde... 'Infanterie gegen Zirkustruppe - Ein Scout geht verloren I' Hinter Schrottteilen und Bodenunebenheiten aufgrund des vorhergegangenen Schusswechels versteckt, bemerkte Jean mit einem Geistesblitz das zerwuehlte Erdreich unter ihm und fasste den Entschluss, sich zur feindlichen Stellung, von welcher er das Feuer vermutete, unterirdisch dank seiner einzigartigen Faehigkeiten, durchzuschlaengeln. Rico bearbeitete unterdessen den 2. Unterstand mit seinem Sportgewehr, bis ihm eine Flashbang um die Ohren geworfen wurde, was ihn orientierungs- und hilflos zurueckließ. Aufgrund des zahlreichen Muendungsfeuers hatte sich der Cowboy entschlossen, samt der restlichen Besatzung aus Daniel, Heinrich und Rohid, im Jeep in die Schlacht einzugreifen. Dummerweise war aber der Unterstand, der die Zufahrt zur Werkstatt deckte und eigentlich das Ziel der beiden Scouts hätte sein sollen, noch nicht ausgeschaltet und legte eine gut gezielte Salve in das heranbrausende Fahrzeug, wodurch die Besatzung leichten und das Fahrzeug erheblichen Schaden nahm. Faehnrich Jean war mittlerweile unterhalb der gegnerischen Unterstandes in Stellung gegangen und griff die beiden in Tarnfleck gekleideten Chinesen darin aus diesem unerwarteten Winkel ohne zu zögern an. Verstrickt in einen toedlichen Nahkampf gelingt es ihm schließlich das MG Team auszuschalten. Das restliche Team fasst inzwischen in dem mittlerweile zerstoerten Fahrzeug den Plan, dass man sich zu Fuß zur Halle durchschlagen und dort das Amphibienfahrzeug für weitere taktische Operationen (vorzugsweise einen geordneten Rückzug) requirieren will. Dazu gibt der Oberstleutnant "Siegfried und Roy'd" den Befehl zur Ablenkung eine Zauber-Show zu veranstalten. Durch diverse Illusions- und Schutzzauber unterstützt, schlagen sich die drei zur Halle durch, in der Lou sich mit Tse, dem Tauchfuehrer, zu Beginn der Schießerei aufgehalten haben. Derweil rollt sich Rico, immernoch von der Granate geblendet, wild den Hang hinunter um so dem feindlichen Schuetzen zu entgehen. Alles was er dabei jedoch fand, war ein Schlag auf den Kopf, wodurch er sein Bewusstsein verlor. In der Halle sah es auch nicht besser aus, Lu,der Kontaktmann, war verschwunden. Nur Tse hatte sich den mysteriösen Chinesen im Tarnfleck entziehen und auf seine Rettung durch die Ares-Leute warten können. Das angeschlagene Team, vom inzwischen von der ausgehobenen Stellung in Richtung Halle zurückgefallenen Jean verstärkt, war trotz Rohid's einfallsreicher magischer Unterstützung mit einem taktisch und personell überlegenen Feind konfrontiert - darüber hinaus in Defensive ohne Aussicht, die Initiaive wieder an sich zu reißen. Um der Gefangennahme des gesamten Teams zu entgehen ordnete der Cowboy den Rueckzug an. Er fuhr das amphibische Fahrzeug des verschollenen Mr. Lu mit seinen Leuten und Herrn Tse aus der Werkstatt in Sicherheit. Bei der nächsten geeigneten Uferböschung stellte der Cowboy das Fahrzeug auf Schiffbetrieb um und fuhr in den Fluß, um etwaige Verfolger abzuhängen. Erst als das Ufer nicht mehr zu sehen war, beendete er den Alarmzustand und erlaubte seinem Team und sich eine Verschnaufpause. Just in diesem Augenblick, erhielt der Oberst aus Rico's Funkgerät eine Nachricht von Major Wen, einem Offizier der Volksbefreiungsarmee. In diesem Gespraech bot Wen einen Tausch: Rico's Leben gegen den Inhalt eines Koffers, den das Ares Team aus dem versunkenen Amt für Nachhaltige Entwicklung bergen sollte. Für und Wider eines solchen Tausch wurden sogleich leidenschaftlich unter den Offizieren und Unteroffizieren diskutiert. 'Auf Tauchstation vor MaAnShang' Nach der Flucht mit einem Amphibienfahrzeug aus dem Krisengebiet, macht sich das verbleibende Ares Team auch gleich daran, die Koordinaten des ehemaligen Büros des Amtes für nachhaltige Entwicklung aufzusuchen. Zwischen den zu Dreiviertel vom Fluss bedeckten Ruinen der früheren City von MaAnShang und verborgen in den Schatten, den diese Gebäuderiesen im Licht des neuen MaAnShang am Nordufer werfen, stoppt der Cowboy den Amphibienkutter, um Tze, Jean und Rohid in die tiefschwarzen, von metallischen und biologischen Abfaellen verseuchten Fluss hinabtauchen zu lassen. Jean legt gemuetlich und in aller Ruhe seinen Taucheranzug an, und freut sich, dass der Oberstleutnant Boelcke ihm zuwinkt. Erst als er von Rohid darauf aufmerksam gemacht wird, besieht er sich die Handzeichen seines Vorgesetzten genauer und versteht, dass er den Kutter ankern lassen soll, bevor er in den Fluss springt. („Dieser Inder! Unglaublich!“) Endlich im Wasser angekommen – Jean als Kampftaucher fuehlt sich in der Bruehe pudelwohl – begeben sich Rohid, der bei seinen Tauchgeraetschaften noch nicht ganz durchsteigt, und Jean, unter der Fuehrung von Tze auf den Weg zum ehemaligen Amt fuer Nachhaltigkeit. Das Unterfangen gestaltet sich jedoch relativ schwierig, da die Sichtverhaeltnisse unter Wasser gleich Null sind und mitten auf dem Platz vor dem gesuchten Büro ein versunkener Flussfrachter im Weg liegt. Um sich da Unten nicht zu verlieren, fuehrt Tze ein Seil mithinab, an dem sich die beiden anderen orientieren. Den Umstaenden entsprechend relativ zuegig, schwimmt die Gruppe durch das Amt, auf der Suche nach dem Tresor, in dem der Koffer, den Major Weng fordert, zu finden ist. Sie entdecken dabei zuerst nur verrottetes Mobiliar, die Überreste eine High-Tech-Labors mit gesprungenen Glaswänden und eine Propaganda-Tafel als Hinweise auf ein früheres Regierungsbüro. Um die Suche zu beschleunigen teilt sich das Team. Ploetzlich reisst jedoch der Funkkontakt zu Jean ab. Diesen ueberfaellt eine Vision, in der er einen Notfall aus der Geschichte des Amtes, sowie das Leiden seiner Menschen miterlebt: Explosionen erschüttern das Gebäude Angestellte und Wachen eilen umher und ein Kurzschluss an der Serveranlage verletzt einen Techniker. Ob des abrupten Szenenwechsels verstoert, verkriecht er sich unter den verbleibenden herumstehenden Restmoebeln. Der Funk setzt nun wieder ein, und alle machen sich schleunigst daran das Team neu zu formieren und in Zukunft zusammenzubleiben. Kurze Zeit später stossen die Taucher auf ein großes Messingwandrelief und endlich auch den Tresor, welcher mit einem entsprechendes Schlepptau, das der Oberst von Schiff herunterkommen lässt, herausgezogen werden soll. Waehrend man darauf wartet, dass das Tau durch eine Drohne gebracht wird, begutachten Rohid und Jean das Wandrelief. Es zeigt eine strategische Karte Chinas, auf der zwei Orte durch Sterne hervorgehoben sind. Über der Karte steht groß „Amt für nachhaltige Entwicklung“ und neben den Sternen finden sich jeweils zwei sechsstellige Zahlen. Nachdem sie das Tau an Tresor befestigt haben, machen sich die Taucher an den Aufstieg. Oben angekommen, beginnt Rohid sofort damit die Zahlen niederzuschreiben, Jean bearbeitet mit einem Schweissgeraet den Tresor.Nach einiger Muehe kommt der Inhalt des Tresors zum Vorschein, neben feinem Schlamm findet Jean zwei Kreditkarten, drei Laufwerke sowie den gesuchten Koffer, welchen der Oberst auch gleich an sich nimmt. Major Wen meldet sich per Funk und weist den Cowboy an, sich um 6:00 Uhr auf einem Friedhof außerhalb der Stadt einzufinden. Anstatt die neue Situation mit seinen Untergebenen zu diskutieren, zieht sich der Oberstleutnant jedoch in die Kabine zurück. Jean ahnt Schlimmes und macht sich Sorgen, dass die für das Überleben von Rico so wichtigen Tauschwerte ausgerechnet in den Händen des vorgesetzten kommandierenden Offiziers zu liegen gekommen sind. Er äugt durch ein Bullauge in die Kabine des Kutters und stellt zu seiner Beruhigung fest, dass der Oberstleutnant den Koffer noch nicht geöffnet hat. Dann fasst er sich ein Herz und wird beim Cowboy vorstellig: Nachdem er erfährt, dass der Cowboy auf den Tausch eingehen will, gibt er zu Bedenken, dass man den Koffer doch lieber zuerst öffnen sollte, um den Inhalt zu studieren. Der Oberstleutnant findet dieses Vorgehen zu riskant und wiegelt ab. Schließlich betraut er den Fähnrich mit dem Kommando in seiner Abwesenheit bzw. evtl. Ableben. Er (Cowboy) werde die Übergabe selbst in die Hand nehmen. Jean solle ihm Rückendeckung dabei geben. 'Die Übergabe' Rohids Zahlen sind keine Daten – wie zuerst vermutet – sondern Koordinaten. Einer dieser Koordinaten stellt das Büro in MaAnShang dar, aus welchen die Ares-Ermittler den Tresor geholt hatten. Die zweite Koordinate zeigt den Tai'Shan, übersetzt „Heiliger Berg“. Da die zwei Koordinaten offensichtlich beide dem Amt zugeordnet, entschliesst sich das Team nach dem Tauschhandel die Suche nach Chanqiu an diesem Berg wieder aufzunehmen. Nur mit dem geborgenen Koffer bewaffnet, dafür aber mit dem beruhigenden Gefühl, durch die ihm unentdeckt folgenden Ares-Kameraden geschützt zu sein, begibt sich der Cowboy zum Friedhof. Was er nicht weiß: Fähnrich Jean (sein Stellvertreter) hat nach kurzer Analyse messerscharf geschlossen, dass er mit den vorhandenen Material- und Personalmitteln keine Rückendeckung leisten kann und deswegen Tze, Rohid und er auf dem Kutter bleiben und auf eine gesunde Rückkehr ihres „Chefs de Mission“ hoffen werden. Rohid fühlt sich als Berater nicht an diese neue Befehlslage gebunden und scoutet im Astralraum. Er entdeckt vier auf dem Friedhof verborgene Soldaten sowie den Cowboy und Major Wen, der mit einem Motorrad zur Übergabe kommt. Von Feldwebel Rico jedoch keine Spur! Mit viel Glück entdeckt der Inder auf einem Rundflug auch den Bereitstellungsraum von Wens Einheit, wo etwa 20 Soldaten an einem LKW auf ihren Einsatz warten. Aber weder unter den Soldaten noch im Fahrzeug entdeckt er seinen Kameraden. Als er zum Friedhof zurückkehrt – schon halb einen Hinterhalt gegen den Oberstleutnant vermutend – stellt Rohid verblüfft fest, dass nur mehr der Cowboy zu sehen ist; und dieser schaufelt wie wild in der Erde herum. Ein kurzer Abstecher unter die Erde enthüllt, dass die Chinesen den Spanier in eine Holzkiste gepackt und eingegraben haben. Nachdem der Oberstleutnant den noch lebenden Rico ausgegraben hat, erhaelt dieser wegen seiner „Leistungen“ auf dem Schrottplatz des Herrn Wu einen deftigen Anschiss und das Versprechen, in Zukunft nicht mehr ausgelöst zu werden. Nicht auszudenken, wenn alle seine Teammitglieder derart inkompetent wären! Zumindest einen aufstrebenden Soldaten hat der Cowboy im Team: Und so dankt er Jean fuer seine kompetente und vor allem vollkommen unbemerkte Rückendeckung. 'Indiana Jones und die Letzte Kreuzfahrt' Das Team macht sich auf dem Wasserweg auf, Tai'Shan zu erreichen. Da sich der Heilige Berg in einem anderen Nachfolgestaat Chinas befindet, entschliesst sich die Gruppe, als Blinde Passagiere auf einem Schiff zu verstecken. Als sich ein passendes Schiff findet, steigt die Gruppe mit Hilfe eines kompetent von Feldwebel Rico geworfenen Seils um, und überlaesst Tze das Fahrzeug als Entschädigung. Das Deck des Schiffes wird gescoutet, wobei Jean feststellen muss, dass er sich ohne Funk in Sicht- bzw. Hörweite seines Kameraden aufhalten muss, um sich mit diesem abstimmen zu können. Die beiden schleichen sich am Führerhaus – welches sich zu Ricos unerschöpflicher Verwunderung am Heck des Schiffes befindet – vorbei und nehmen die Laderäume des Frachtverbandes in Angriff. Nachdem er eines der ältesten und niederträchtigsten Hindernisse, die das Shadowrun-Universum zu bieten hat, nach vielem Probieren und titanischer kognitiver Anstrengung endlich überwunden hat, öffnet sich für Rico der Blick auf die Fracht: Strahlend weißes Speisesalz ruht zu mehreren Bergen aufgetürmt im Bauch des Schiffes. Schnell findet man im Laderaum des Salztransporters ein ruhiges Plätzchen, an dem sich die Ares Leute ausruhen koennen. Jedoch sind sie offensichtlich nicht die einzigen, die als blinde Passagiere durchs Land reisen wollen. Die Einheit vernimmt kurze Zeit später, wie jemand im selben Laderaum ein Lied pfeift: Den „Raiders March“ von John Williams! Der Oberstleutnant sendet Rico und Jean aus, um nachzusehen was Sache ist. Indem er sich vom Führerhaus weg zum Bug des Schiffes bewegt, erklimmt Rico klammheimlich den nächsten Obersalzberg, während Jean – seine MP wehrmachtsstyle in Vorhalte – Deckung gibt und Indy samt Cowboy gespannt auf das Ergebnis der Suche warten. Der mysteriöse Pfeiffer bemerkt die beiden Scouts jedoch und Rico sieht sich gezwungen, den Asiaten rasch im Nahkampf zu überwältigen. Der erweist sich leider als unerwartet kampfstark und schenkt dem Feldwebel ordentlich eine ein. Als der Fähnrich mit der MP gestikuliert, hebt der Mann aber sofort die Hände und erklärt, dass er keine Wertgegenstände mit sich führen würde. Nach diesem kurzen Tumult beruhigt der Oberst die Gemüter und identifiziert den Fremden als Yoshi (Josh) Wang aus Kobe. Da sich die beiden also praktisch über das Ares-Team kennen, arrangiert man sich rasch und versammelt sich um einen Gaskocher zum Abendessen. Dabei verrät Yoshi auch ein wenig widerwillig, dass er auf der Flucht vor jemandem sei und deshalb in das chinesische Hinterland gereist sei, da „sie“ ihn üblicherweise über das Netz aufspüren könne. Auf die Frage, wer ihn verfolgt, antwortete er ausweichend, dass „sie“ viele Namen habe; einer davon sei „Serendipity“. Immer noch von den überlegenen Nahkampfkünsten des Halb-Chinesen beeindruckt, fasst sich Rico schließlich ein Herz und bittet den neuen Reisegefährten um ein paar Trainingsstunden, um seine Ki-Kräfte aufzupolieren. Diesen Gefallen gewährt Yoshi gern. 'Nachtmarsch zum Tai'Shan' Drei Tage und Nächte verbringen die Ares-Leute zusammen mit Wang auf dem Frachtkutter. Doch die Zeit drängt und der Cowboy kommt zu der Erkenntnis, dass sie kommende Nacht das Boot auf jeden Fall verlassen müssen, um die (im Idealfall kürzeste) Distanz zwischen dem Kanal und dem Tai'Shan noch zu Fuß zurück legen zu können. Falls sie noch zu weit vom Berg entfernt sein sollten, müssten sie entweder ein schnelles Transportmittel organisieren und damit die Geheimhaltung oder aber die gesamte Mission aufgeben. Um halbwegs trockenen Fußes an Land zu kommen, beschließt der Oberstleutnant, den Ausstieg an einer der zahlreichen Schleusen zu versuchen. Nach tagelanger Flussreise hat man bereits ein Gespür für diese regelmäßig auftauchenden „Hindernisse“. Also lässt der Cowboy die Truppe ihre sieben Sachen packen und schickt bei der nächsten Schleusenpassage sogleich den Lederhosen-Predator Stauff als Scout los. Der beherzigt zunächst noch die asiatische Allegorie von der drei „weisen Scouts“ (Nichts sehen! Nichts hören! Nichts melden!), schaut sich dann aber doch noch an Deck um, entdeckt nur zehn Meter von ihm entfernt einen Matrosen und beschließt, die sechs Meter, die das Boot von der nächsten Leiter am Rand des Schleusenbeckens trennen, aus dem Stand zu überbrücken. Dank seiner Ki-Kräfte gelingt ihm das Kunststück und so findet er, an der Leiter hängend, noch Zeit, die Lage an seinen Vorgesetzten zu melden: Bisher ist er unentdeckt geblieben, hat aber am Rand des Schleusenbeckens eine freie Fläche, einen Bahndamm, eine Straße und jenseits davon eine einladende Reihe von Büschen entdeckt. Dann wartet er ab, bis der Matrose beschäftigt ist und überwindet die Distanz zum Gebüsch im Spurt, wobei er das Gebüsch selbst auf den Verdacht hin, dass dahinter keine stark befahrene Straße ist, einfach überspringt. Er hat Glück und landet weich auf einer Wiese. Rohid, Rico und Cowboy gelingt es kurze Zeit später, sich Stauff anzuschließen. Man inspiziert das Terrain und befindet es geeignet für einen Nachtmarsch. Also werden Stauff und Ramirez als Vorhut losgeschickt, um in den verbleibenden drei Stunden bis Mitternacht nochmal ordentlich Gelände gutzumachen. Dann – bis auf Rico sind alle schon reichlich erschöpft – befiehlt der Oberstleutnant, das Nachtlager in einer kleinen Gruppe von Nadelbäumen aufzuschlagen. Stauff, der als erster an dem Waldstück angelangt ist, beginnt sofort damit, Bäume für einen bw-gemäßen Unterstand zurechtzubiegen. Seine Erinnerungen an das entsprechende Handbuch sind jedoch etwas lückenhaft, so dass er am Ende kein Nachtlager sondern ein Flakgeschütz improvisiert: Im hohen Bogen wird der Stabsunteroffizier von der zurück schnellenden Kiefer aus dem Wäldchen katapultiert – unmittelbar gefolgt von einem Hagel Kiefernzapfen. Dann kehrt langsam Ruhe wieder Ruhe unter den Bäumen ein. 'Die Ankunft am Tai'Shan' Die Ereignisse bis hierher: Die Ares-Agenten haben auf der Suche nach dem vermissten Chanqiu (der hinter Dokumenten her war die ein großes Ereignis prophezeien) in China Spuren über ein sogenanntes "Amt für nachhaltige Entwicklung" entdeckt. Als sie das Amt endlich ausfindig machen - es liegt unter den Wassern des Yang Tse begraben - gehen sie auf Tauchstation. In dem Amt finden sie Koordinaten die zum Tai Shan dem Heiligen Berg zeigen. Daher begeben sie sich als blinde Passagiere (der Obersleutnant ist sehr sparsam) an Bord eines Salztransport-Schiffes in die Nähe des Berges. Als sie so nahe wie möglich an dem Berg sind, beschließen sie auszusteigen. An einem malerischen, friedlichen Ort, mit Wäldern und Hügeln und Wiesen beschließt die Truppe erstmal ihr Lager aufzuschlagen. Am nächsten Morgen gibt es einen Appell des Obersleutnants, mit dem Wunsch die Truppe zusammenzuholen, den er an Fähnrich Baptiste weitergibt. Der hat nur halb zugehört und sich den Rest zusammengereimt, sodass er seinen Kameraden einen Marschbefehl weiterleitet. Zum Glück liegen die Schlafstätten des Teams nicht weit auseinander, so dass jeder mithören kann dass der Obersleutnant lediglich eine Rede halten möchte. Sobald alle versammelt waren, begann schon die lange Rede des Obersleutnants über die wichtigsten geschichtlichen Ereignisse die mit diesem Auftrag im Zusammenhang zu stehen haben: Der Cowboy hat in der Nacht aus dem Revolver einen Sextanten improvisiert und kommt zu dem Schluss, dass er sich irgendwo zwischen dem 36. und dem 37. Breitengrad nördlich befindet. Wenn er den Lauf des Kanals in Rechnung stellt, sind die Ares-Leute gerade zwischen 40 und 120 Kilometer westlich des Berges. Die gute Nachricht ist, dass die Koordinaten nicht genau auf den Gipfel verweisen, sondern irgendwo auf der westlichen Flanke liegen. Dann rekapituliert er die geschichtliche Bedeutung der vorhandenen Indizien noch einmal: #1. Juli 1997: Mit der Rückgabe der Kronkolonie Hong Kong beginnt für China eine neue Ära der Souveränität. #2000-2030: Der Aufstieg der Volksrepublik China scheint keine Grenzen zu kennen. Während der Rest der Welt wankt, zerbricht und in nie gekannte Umwälzungen stürzt, wächst China zur mit Abstand wohlhabendsten, am höchsten entwickelten und mächtigsten Nation der Welt heran. 15. November 2016 (das erste Datum auf Chanqius Dokument): Die amerikanischen Ureinwohner katapultieren sich mit einem Schlag in den Rang einer Atommacht, als sie durch ein magisches Ritual vormals ungekannten Ausmaßes den simultanen Ausbruch der Vulkane Mount Hood, Mount Rainier, Mount St. Helens und Mount Adams hervorrufen. #8. Februar 2029: Ein neuartiger Computervirus unbekannter Herkunft infiziert praktisch über Nacht den Großteil der weltweiten Computernetzwerke. In den folgenden Monaten breitet sich der Virus ungebremst aus und hinterlässt auf seinem Weg eine Spur zerstörter Daten und Hardware. Volkswirtschaften kollabieren und Regierungen stürzen. Anarchie macht sich in einigen Teilen der Welt breit. Nur China erlebt – durch seine konsequente Abschottung sowie inkompatible Soft- und Hardware geschützt – den Crash aus der Zuschauerperspektive. (und nutzt die Gunst der Stunde, um Taiwan zu überrennen) #15. März 2030 (das zweite Datum auf Chanqius Dokument): Für alle Beobachter vollkommen unerwartet schlägt der Virus in China zu. Innerhalb wenige Wochen bricht die gesellschaftliche Ordnung zusammen. Dann folgen dunkle Dekaden. Hunger, Elend, Seuchen, Bürgerkrieg, Massenhysterie, der Einsatz von biologischen und nuklearen Waffen gegen die Zivilbevölkerung... Wenig ist über diesen Zeitraum bis zur Einigung der Kriegsfürsten in den Jahren 2055-2060 bekannt. Noch weniger weiß man über die Herkunft dieses zweiten verheerenden Virus. #20. Mai 2062 (das dritte Datum auf Chanqius Dokument): Morgen Bei dem Großen Geistertanz gab es möglicherweise auch eine besondere Sternenkonstellation, die für jenes Ritual besonders günstig war. Da schon bald wieder eine solche besondere Sternenkonstellation zu erwarten ist, steht zu befürchten, dass wieder ein ähnliches Ritual bevorsteht. Zu diesem potentiell magisch bedeutsamen Datum (der nächste Tag) gesellt sich mit dem heiligen Berg auch ein Ort mit starker Magie. Alles deutet auf ein Großereignis hin, dass die Welt aus den Angeln heben kann. Und dann geht es los. Die Agenten werden in drei Gruppen aufgeteilt, damit eine Endeckung schwieriger wird. Die erste Gruppe hat eine Spähfunktion. Dann kommen die Magier in der Mitte und am Schluss der Oberstleutnant mit dem Dolmetscher. Tatsächlich funktioniert die Planung. Die Späher erkunden die Gegend und bleiben dabei unbemerkt. Etwaige Gefahren werden sofort weitergegeben und umgangen. Pilgerreisende die von ihnen entdeckt werden, sind Anlass für fantasiereiche Ideen. Glücklicherweise werden diese nicht in die Tat gesetzt. Auch die zweite Gruppe findet sich gut zurecht, trotz des Befehls auf Magie zu verzichten (der Oberstleutant ist IMMER sparsam, auch bei der Anwendung von Magie). Und so kommt die ganze Truppe sehr schnell voran. Und das wäre bis zum Ziel so idyllisch weitergegangen, wenn nicht der Dolmetscher, unerfahren im Feldeinsatz, als einziger Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hätte. thumb|332px Als die Späher an einem Krater, an der Seite eines Berges nahe dem Zielort ankommen, macht der Inder den vernünftigen Vorschlag erstmal zu erfahren was genau sie eigentlich suchen. Der Oberstleutnant gibt daraufhin den Befehl dass sich die ersten beiden Gruppen zusammentreffen sollen um die Gegend zu erkunden. Daraufhin machen sich Rico und Rohid auf, im Astralraum zu suchen, während die Späher sich zu ihnen gesellen. Im Astralraum bemerken sie einen Truppentransporter mit zwei Motorradfahrern die sich auf dem Weg zum Krater befinden. Sieht ganz danach aus, dass unsere friedliebenden Agenten das Ziel dieser Leute ist. Rico meldet sogleich die Sichtung der Gegner weiter und meldet auch auf seine eigentümliche Weise, dass die Motorradfahrer magisch aktiv sind. Während - wie so oft - die Ares-Truppe noch diskutiert, was sie nun machen sollen, halten die Transporter am Rand des Kraters, und lassen in aller Seelenruhe etwa 8 bewaffnete, gepanzerte und durch Ruthenium-Polymer-Anzüge getarnte Personen aus dem Transporter aussteigen, die sich dann auf die Stelle des Kraters bewegen an der sich die Ares-Leute verkrochen haben. Der Oberstleutnant, der sich an einer erhöhten Stelle befindet, sieht das und gibt den Befehl zum Rückzug. Sie sollen sich an eine bestimmte Stelle zurückziehen an dem sie sich dort mit dem Oberst treffen werden. Auf der Flucht vor den Gegnern fliegen den Aresleuten die Gewehrkugeln nur so um die Ohren. Aber dank ihrer blitzschnellen Reflexe und ihrer Beweglichkeit treiben sie die Gegner in den Wahnsinn. Die beiden Magier Curtis und Rohid beschließen die Feindbewegung zu verlangsamen indem sie etwas Magie anwenden... und dem Krater einen weiteren Krater hinzufügen! Zugleich ist Bond, der Dolmetscher, im Astralraum damit beschäftigt die Motorrad-Magier abzulenken und zu verwirren. Diese Kampfhandlungen, wenn man das so nennen will, verlaufen insgesamt erstaunlich unblutig. Man wird die Ares-Agenten doch nicht vornehmlich lebend fangen wollen?! Währenddessen kommt der Oberst am verabredeten Treffpunkt – einer steil aufragenden Felswand – an, erklimmt sie und befestigt ein Seil, um den nachfolgenden Teammitgliedern den Aufstieg zu erleichtern. Wenig später erreichen die Agenten die Wand und nach und nach klettern sie hinauf. Der gerade oben angekommene Meisterspäher der Gruppe bekommt vom Oberstleutnant den Befehl mit der Maschinenpistole für Deckungsfeuer zu sorgen (Munition sparen ist oberste Priorität beim Oberstleutnant). Der Späher nimmt blindes Feuern nur allzu ernst und ist damit für Freund und Feind und allen zufällig in der Nähe befindlichen Lebewesen eine Gefahr. Nachdem alle Teammitglieder oben auf der Erhebung eintrudeln, merken sie dass sie auf einem schmalen Grat von etwa 1 Meter Breite sind. Auf der anderen Seite geht es wieder steil abwärts und unten, wie ein Burggraben, befindet sich ein reißender Bach . Auf der anderen Seite ist ein Durchgang im Berg zu der eine alte Brücke über den Gebirgsbach führt. Von da an geht es sehr schnell. Der Oberstleutnant springt von Baum zu Baum hinunter zur Brücke . Der Späher macht es auf die selbe Weise. Der Magier fliegt elegant durch die Lüfte. Der Inder folgt seinen indischen Instinkten und benutzt das Seil, und der Dolmetscher folgt dem Inder. Leider kommen nicht alle auf der Brücke an. Einer der Bäume hält das Gewicht des Spähers nicht aus (hätte er doch nur die Attkins Diät gemacht!) und er verschwindet, zusammen mit dem Baum, in den Fluten des Flusses und ward von da an nicht mehr gesehen. Der Oberstleutnant lässt sich davon auch nicht lange aufhalten, öffnet das Tor des Durchgangs und läuft rasch durch die inneren Gänge. Selbst als der Magier eine kleine Atempause zum Heilen nutzt ist der Oberstleutnant verärgert, sei es ob der Verschwendung an Magie oder Zeit, hetzt er weiter durch die unterirdischen Gänge und es scheint so als wenn er genau wüsste was ihn erwartet. Nachdem die Agenten durch eine geschmolzene Türe am Ende eines der Gänge klettern, kommen sie in einen großen Schacht der zunächst wegen des raketenförmigen Objekts in seiner Mitte den Anschein erweckt ein Raketensilo zu sein. Der Oberstleutnant korrigiert, und erklärt, dass es sich um eine Satellitenabwehr („Railgun“) handelt um etwaige Beobachtung durch Satelliten zu unterbinden. Irgendwann und irgendwo kommt nach einer hauptsächlich im Zustand der Bewusstlosigkeit absolvierten Wildwassertour Rico wieder zu sich. Er liegt auf dem Boden – eingehüllt von einer dünnen Decke. Über ihn beugt sich ein Mann, dessen Gesicht vom schwarzen Neopren eines Taucheranzugs eingerahmt wird. Er begrüßt Rico mit den Worten: „Schön, sie wieder bei uns zu haben, Feldwebel Ramirez!“ 'Finale - Im Herz des Tai'Shan' Die Rahmensituation war folgende: Die Ermittler erreichen etwa zur gleichen Zeit die geheime unterirdische Anlage wie ein Kommandotrupp der Triaden (die mit den Rutheniumpolymer-Anzügen und den Motorrädern) und die ehemalige PLA-Einheit "Kraniche" um Oberst Wen. Rico Ramirez wird nach seinem Sturz von den Kranichen aus dem Wasser gezogen und fügt sich in seine alte Rolle als Kriegsgefangener ein, als ob er nie etwas andere gemacht hätte. Die Ares-Leute treffen nach kurzer Zeit auf den geuschten Changqiu. Der hat um den Triaden zu entgehen und die Bedeutung des Datumsdokuments zuergründen die Flucht nach vorne angetreten und ist einer anderen Spur zum Tai-Shan gefolgt. Weder Wen noch Chanqiu wisse, was in den tiefen der Anlage verborgen liegt oder was es mit den Daten auf sich hat. Sie erklären aber im Laufe des Abstiegs in das Innere der Anlage die Lage in China vor dem Crash und während der nachfolgenden Unruhen, wodurch der Kontext geschaffen wird, um die Auflösung des Abenteuers einordnen zu können: Chanqiu: "Sind sie Shadowrunner? Wer von Ihnen ist eigentlich der Anführer?" Cowboy: "Ich bin hier der Häuptling! Die anderen sind bloß ..." Wen: '"Sie haben einen guten Kommandeur. Er sorgt sich um seine Leute. Das ist gerade mitten in feindlichem Gebiet sehr wichtig. Und er besitzt Ehre. Wussten Sie, dass er den Austausch am Friedhof ganz alleine unternommen hat. Keine Rückendeckung und keinen Hinterhalt. Wenn ich das gahnt hätte, hätten wir Sie selbstverständlich auch nicht vergraben, Feldwebel Ramirez. Es tut mir leid. Sagen Sie ihm das bitte, falls Sie ihn noch einmal sehen: Sagen Sie ihm, dass es mir leid tut, ihm so misstraut zu haben." *"Zu welcher Truppengattung gehören Sie, Feldwebel Ramirez?" - "Marineinfanterie" - "Die Marineinfanterie fremder Länder hat Tradition in China. Was wissen sie über den Boxerkrieg, Feldwebel Ramirez? 1900 haben uns die Kolonialmächte gedemütigt: Russland, Japan, die USA, Italien, Frankreich, Deutschland, Großbrittannien und Österreich entsandten Marineinfanteristen. Besonders die Deutschen hatten damals den Befehl sich durch besondere Grausamkeit gegenüber dem chinesischen Volk hervorzutun." Chanqiu: Stichwort: "Leong" *"Leong? Bei Ares? Hong Kong, richtig?! Ich habe vor zwei Jahren darüber recherchiert. Befehl von Seattle. Hatte mit verschleppten und verschwundenen Kindern zu tun." Wen: Stichworte: "Drachen, Tote, China, Oberbefehl," * "Einige behaupten immer noch, dass der Zusammenbruch von Chinas Netz auf das Wirken des großen Vorsitzenden zurückgeht. Mao selbst habe von jenseits des Grabes eine zweite kulturelle Revolution ausgelöst. Auch wenn ihm so ein Wahnsinn zu Lebzeiten zuzutrauen gewesen wäre, zeigt diese unsinnige Vermutung nur, wie abergläubisch die Chinesen wieder geworden sind. Eine Schande! Aber das, was nach dem Zusammenbruch in den Jahren des Bürgerkriegs passiert ist, hätte selbst Mao erbleichen lassen. Dort war kein menschliches Wesen am Werk!" * Auch auf die Frage, wie alt er ist: "Ich habe so viele furchtbare Dinge gesehen, von denen die meisten anderen Zeugen das Glück hatten, sie nicht zu überleben. ..." * Auf die Frage, wohin sie sich bewegen: "In die Tiefe. Zur Wahrheit." * Handlung: Durchschleichen eines Bürokomplexes. Im Gang nebenan hört man Triadensoldaten leise reden. Falls Rico sich bewegt, bemerken sie ihn sofort und eröffnen das Feuer, werden jedoch von Wens Männern überwältigt. Chanqiu: * "Wie seid Ihr eigentlich hierher gelangt? Ich hatte die Nachforschungen nach dem Amt in MaAnShang aufgegeben, nachdem mir ein altes Frachtdokument in die Hände gefallen war, welches die Lieferung eines Harzbohrers nach Tai'Shan im Herbst 2031 beschrieb. Die Koordinaten führten mich zu einem verwitterten Parkplatz am Westhang eines Nebengipfels. Die Gegend ist, wie sich bald herausstellte, durch allerlei Erd- und Felsarbeiten subtil umgestaltet worden. So als ob jemand hier Aktivitäten vor Luft- und vor allem Satellitenaufklärung verborgen halten wollte. Das Ganze muss aber wohl weit vor 2030 passiert sein." * Handlung: Heilen und Aufrüsten Wen: * "Die Uiguren haben es bitter bereut. Diejenigen, die am stärksten von der Katastrophe profitiert haben, sind die Tibeter und die Triaden. Diese Tiere! (spuckt aus) Aber das sind auch nicht diejenigen, die die Fäden in der Hand gehalten haben." Chanqiu: * "Es gibt bereits ab 2040 verbürgt die Theorie, dass der Virus, der China heimsuchte nicht derselbe war, der die westliche Welt ein Jahr zuvor überrascht hatte. Auch keine spontane Mutation. Sei es nun als spezielle Adaption für die chinesischen Systeme oder als vollkommen neuer Strang, das Gerücht besagt, dass das Virus seinen Ausgangspunkt hier in China hatte – in einer streng geheimen Forschungseinrichtung. Seien Sie also vorsichtig, mit keinen Daten hier in Kontakt zu kommen!" * Handlung: Laufen über eine Brücke mit Glasgeländer. Wenn Rohid sich hinüberbeugt, wird er von unsichtbaren Händen geschubst. Wen: * "Das Ganze roch von Anfang an nach Verrat: Keiner der Firewall-Knoten war durchbrochen, als das Virus zum ersten Mal im System des metereologischen Dienstes auftauchte. Von dort verbeitete es sich in Windeseile in alle weiteren maßgeblichen Systeme. Das ist der größte Alptraum eines jeden Soldaten: Ein Angriff von Innen! - Haben Sie Alpträume, Feldwebel Ramirez?" * Handlung: Sitzen im Dunkeln in einem engen Schacht, während eine der Soldaten ein Kraftfeld entschärft. Über Infrarot erhält das Gesicht Wens beinahe diabolische Züge. Wen schält sich große Flocken von einem wachsartigen Block und isst diese. Chanqiu: * "Der Komplex war offenbar über Jahrzehnte hinweg vergessen worden. Dass die Triaden nun wieder davon erfahren haben, ist ziemlich schlecht. Die sind nämlich die eigentliche Macht in dieser Gegend. Und sie verfügen über MÄCHTIGE Magie." * Handlung: Öffnen einen Schacht und lassen sich hinab, wobei mehrere Absätze es notwendig machen, drei Seile zu verwenden. Wenn Rohid mitten an einem der Seile hängt, sieht er, wie sich der Knoten am oberen Ende wie von Geisterhand löst. Wen: * "Sie sind Soldat, Ramirez: Sie kämpfen für eine Idee, einen Staat – oder in ihrem Fall einen Konzern. Aber die Triaden kämpfen nur für den eigenen Vorteil, für ihre unersättliche Gier. Und die Tibeter wollen nichts weniger als die Herrschaft über die gesamte Welt. Deswegen setzen sie auch auf die Verbeitung des Buddhismus, damit alle Völker der Erde durch das falsche Versprechen von Frieden verführt werden und ihnen wehrlos in den Schoss fallen. Vor genau hundert Jahren, 1962, haben sie versucht, sich einen Teil des Berglandes im südwestlichen China anzueignen. Genosse Zhang Guahoa schlug die Aggressoren in der eisigen Kälte des Himalaya zurück. Was seine Truppe dort sahen, lässt sich zum Teil nur mit Hexenkünsten der Tibeter erklären: Bei der Schlacht um Rezang La kämpften die indischen Kumaon-Infanteristen mit unmenschlicher Härte gegen uns und sich selbst. Ihre Körper waren eiskalt, Bajonette konnten das gefrorene Gewebe nicht durchstoßen und egal, wie viele Kugeln unsere tapferen Soldaten auf sie abfeuerten, fielen sie nicht. Die Inder schlugen unsere Truppen am Ende zurück und hielten das hochgelegene Tal von Rezang La, doch von den Kumaon überlebte kein einziger. Auch wenn es nach Aussen hin vielleicht so erscheinen mag, als ob die Triaden einander bekriegen und die Tibeter sich vollkommen auf sich selbst konzentrieren, sind beides geschickte Täuschungen und Lügen: MAGIE. In Wahrheit steckt hinter all diesen Verbrechern ein einziger Geist: Und das ist der des selbsternannten Herrn dieses Berges: Der Große Drache Lung!" * Handlung: Pirschen durch ein vollkommen dunkles Stockwerk. Höchst wachsam nach dem Zusammenstoß mit den Triaden, als sie plötzlich auf einen Umkleidungsraum stoßen. Plötzlich sehr aufgeregt beginnen die Soldaten damit, die Schränke aufzustemmen und zu durchsuchen. Auf einmal besitzt die Heimlichkeit nicht mehr die höchste Priorität. Chanqiu: * "Die Geister der ehemaligen Mitarbeiter sind wohl unruhig. Gerade den verhassten Tibetern gegenüber ist Geisteraktivität oftmals tödlich." * Klettern in einen Hangar, der von Triadensoldaten bewacht wird. Wen: * "Große Männer und große Ideen haben dieses Land früher zu einen vermocht. Doch davon ist in dieser Welt keine Rede mehr. Würmer, die dem Drachen folgen, Steinzeitkommunisten, die von der Zeit längst überholt worden sind, Geier, die den Konzernen und dem Geld dienen, Abschaum regiert das, was von China noch übrig geblieben ist. Wir sind die einzigen, die sich wirklich noch daran erinnern, was China einmal war. Woran glauben Sie, Feldwebel Ramirez?" * "Es war im Sommer 2013: Das gesamte Regiment hatte soeben eine harte achtmonatige Ausbildung im Großen Schneegebirge absolviert. Die Unruhe, die Tibet erfasst hatte, zeichnete sich bereits deutlich ab und wir brannten darauf, endlich eingesetzt zu werden. Das wurden wir am Ende auch ... Aber eine komplette Kompanie wurde zuvor abkommandiert. Keiner von uns erfuhr, wohin sie gegangen sind." 'Die Auflösung' #In einer unterirdischen Kontrollstation am Hang des Tai'Shan geht am 26. Mai 2062 der letzte Funkspruch der "Der Osten ist rot" ("Dong fang Hong") ein: Der kommandierende Offizier gibt sich in seiner Ansprache an das Volk stolz und zuversichtlich, die Wunder eines fremden Sonnensystems zum Ruhme des chinesischen Volkes erforscht zu haben. Die Besatzung sei in ausgezeichneter gesundheitlicher Verfassung und die Forschungsarbeiten lägen deutlich über dem Soll. Er bedankt sich förmlich bei den Arbeitern, Bauern und Ingenieuren, durch deren Zusammenarbeit diese Leistung, die in der Menschheitsgeschichte Ihresgleichen sucht, möglich gemacht wurde. Es folgt eine Gesamt-Aufnahme, in der die sechzehn Besatzungsmitglieder ihre Angehörigen grüßen. Dann schließt sich zunächst ein Rauschen an, welches jedoch kurze Zeit später durch eine weitere Sendung des Kommandanten unterbrochen wird: Er sei trotz aller Zuversicht in die Fähigkeiten der chinesischen Raumfahrtbehörde besorgt darüber, dass der letzte erwartete Funkspruch der Bodenstation ausgeblieben sei. Er werde – wie für diesen Fall vorgesehen – das Protokoll einhalten und in vier Monaten das Centauri-System verlassen, um sein Schiff beim Rendezvous mit dem Versorgungsschiff "Langer Marsch" ("Chángzhēng") für den langen Rückflug aufzutanken. Er schließt mit den Worten, dass er sich in etwa 130 Monaten wieder melden wird und fügt dann unwillkürlich an: "wenn alles gut geht". #An einer Wand neben dem großen Wandschirm sind zwei verblasste Hochglanzplakate aufgehängt: Eines zeigt die "Der Osten ist rot", Stapellauf 3. September 2016. Das andere "Langer Marsch" ("Chángzhēng") soll 2045 fertiggestellt werden. ---- Einsatz in New York (Stirb Langsam) (Vieles noch unklar, Unsicheres kursiv hervorgehoben:) Anwesend: Sandra, Scott, Vanessa, Daniel und Rico (v.a. die letzten beiden) NSCs: Ray Cobb, "Sofia Kandel, Detective Otto, Simon Peter Redman Suspendiert! Das Abenteuer begann mit dem etwas unterdimensionierten Auftrag, als Knight-errant-Verstärkung im Vorfeld einer militärischen Flugschau am Flughafen Dulles auf die Ares-Hangars aufzupassen. Dabei begab es sich, dass eine junge Dame mit zwei äusserst „verspielten“ Barghests dem Sperrbereich zu nahe kam und samt ihren Schoßhündchen von den Marines per Schlafzauber aus den Socken gezaubert wurde. Leider gehörte die Dame zu gleichermaßen einflussreichen wie kritikunfähigen Tayllerand-Clan. Die Charaktere wurden für den Rest ihres Aufenthalts suspendiert und beschlossen, die Zeit mit Tequila und Sesamstraße in Cowboys New Yorker Appartment zu verbringen, wo die Gefriertruhe stets tiefgekühlte Unterwäsche bereit hält. Chinatown-Shuffle! Dort erreichte die Helden am nächsten Tag mitten im schönsten Kater ein dringender Anruf von Police-Chief Cob: Jemand hatte am Morgen ein Kaufhaus in die Luft gejagt und mit weiteren Anschlägen gedroht, wenn er nicht die Charaktere zu sprechen bekäme. Also stemmten Marines ihre gemarterten Körper aus dem Sofa und begaben sich zu einer Kreuzung mitten Chinatown, wo sie auf den nächsten Anruf/Hinweis des Bombenlegers warten sollen. Dort standen die de-suspendierten Aushilfspolizisten auf einer unscheinbaren Kreuzung herum. Eine Weile geschah gar NIX. Und dann als sich Sandra gerade in Bewegung setzte, um in einem Mini-Sipermarkt ein paar kühle Getränke gegen die drückende Hitze zu erstehen, bog die Spitze der Demonstration ums Eck und wurde der Ares-Leute angesichtig. Die Demonstranten forderten Gerechtigkeit für den vor eineinhalb Jahren von einem mutmaßlich zugedröhnten Polizei-Söldner erschossenen Mitbürger. Der Täter war damals aufgrund seiner mächtigen Fürsprecher mit einer Bewährungs- und Geldstrafe davon gekommen. Auf einmal ergab sich für den aufgebrachten Mob eine unverhoffte Gelegenheit, die Angelegenheit mit eigenen Händen gerade zu rücken. Die Charaktere entkamen knapp mit ihrem Leben. Begegnung mit dem Sprengstoff-Truck im Park (Rechenrätsel) Hinweis auf die U-Bahn nach Downtown bzw. die Ausstellung zum Geistertanz, die mit der U-Bahn am schnellsten erreichbar ist. Bombe an Bord der U-Bahn mit Falschgeld-Rätsel. U-Bahn-Explosion in Manhatten Bum Bum am Mausoleum Nachdem jemand aus der Ares-Truppe herausfand, dass die Lösung des letzten Simon-Rätsels der Grants Tomb Mausoleum sei, wurde abgemacht, dass Sandra und Bond zum Mausoleum fahren. Dort angekommen fanden sie irgendwie das nächste Rätsel: "Der es macht, der will es nicht, der es trägt, behält es nicht; der es kauft der braucht es nicht; der es hat, der weiß es nicht". Des Rätsels Lösung kam von Daniel: "Ein Sarg!", Sandra: "Und zwar unser Sarg! Das ist eine Falle!". Doch da flogen ihnen schon die ersten Kugeln um die Ohren. Sandra bemerkte sofort: "Ein Scharfschütze! Geh in Deckung!" und sprintete auf die andere Seite des Monuments. " Los, los, beweg dich!" rief sie Daniel zu und der lief ihr nach. Auf der andere Seite, Daniel keuchend: "Also wenn ich die Gegenseite wäre, hätte ich einen Scharfschützen auch auf der anderen Seite stationiert. "Doch da flogen Ihnen bereits die Kugeln um die Ohren. Während Daniel jammerte "Was sollen wir nur tun?! Was sollen wir nur tun!" hatte Sandra schon gehandelt. Sie zauberte eine Nebelwolke die die Sicht versperrt und rief "Sei still und renn!" schnappte sich Bond und zusammen rannten sie weg. Immer noch im Kreuzfeuer einer oder mehrerer Heckenschützen versuchten Daniel und Sandra schleunigst das freie Gelände rund um das Mausoleum zu überwinden und sich ein schnelles Fluchtmittel zu sichern. Da kam ihnen der Eiswagen, der am Rande des Mausoleumsparks stand, gerade recht. Um die Aufmerksamkeit des Eisverkäufers auf sich zu lenken, weil der gerade ohne die Flüchtenden losfuhr, schoss Bond ihm ein paar wohlmeinende Kugeln hinterher. Die verfehlten nicht nur den Eiswagen sondern auch ihre Wirkung, weil der Eisverkäufer erst recht Angst bekam, Gas gab und erst durch das resolute Einschreiten von Sandra dazu gebracht werden konnte, die beiden Hilfspolizisten mitfahren zu lassen. Da sie einen besorgten Anruf bekamen, fuhren Scott und Rico zu einem Künstleratelier. Die Fahrt dorthin hatte einige komische Einlagen und einige Schwierigkeiten (aufgrund eines Städtelaufs und der einsetzenden Rushhour, war das schnelle Vorwärtskommen mit einem Auto nicht so einfach). Irgendwann waren sie beim Atelier. Dort bemerkten sie einen Überfall. Sofia Kandel die Inhaberin war in Not. Rico macht mit seiner Akrobatik ein paar Stunts und setzte gekonnt seine Ki-Attacken ein. Damit vermöbelte er ihre zwei Angreifer. Später unterhielten Ricoh und Sofia und eine gegenseitige Sympathie war erkennbar. Die Polizei kam noch um den Fall aufnehmen und die Schurken abzutransportieren. Der Goldraub Scott, Daniel, Ricoh gingen in eine Bank. Daniel ganz aufgeregt zu einem Banker "Ich muss sofort mit dem Manager sprechen, man wird sie gleich ausrauben!". Der Bankangestellte konnte nicht so recht glauben, dass sein Institut im Begriff war, Opfer eines Raubes zu werden. Nachdem aber ohnehin ein Sicherheitsrundgang durch die Tresoretage anstand, lud er die Charaktere spontan ein, mitzugehen und sich selbst von der Lage zu überzeugen. Der Banker sprach etwas ins Mikrophon. Daraufhin erschienen zwei Sicherheitsmitarbeiter. Rein zufällig war gerade auch ein Polizist in der Bank anwesend, der sich dem Rundgang anschloss. „Detektive Otto, richtig?“ stellte ihn der eine Sicherheitsmann den Charakteren vor. Sie bitten die Ares-Ermittler ihnen zu einem Aufzug zu folgen und gemeinsam stiegen sie ein. Auf der Fahrt nach unten wurde Scott misstrauisch. Was ist, wenn sie es mit falschen Sicherheitsleuten und einem falschen Polizisten zu tun haben. Scott verwickelt daher Detective Otto in ein Gespräch in der Hoffnung, dass dieser sich verplappert. Und tatsächlich gerät der Detective immer mehr in die Defensive, wird nervös, fängt an zu schwitzen, bleibt aber bei „seiner Geschichte“. Daniel und Rico, angesteckt durch Scotts misstrauische Fragen, fingen ebenfalls an sich mit dem Detective zu unterhalten und bringen den armen Mann fast zum Verzweifeln. Der Aufzug kam dann im Kellergeschoss irgendwo unten an. Auf dem Weg zu den Tresoren nahm einer der beiden Sicherheitsleute Scott auf Seite und bat ihn in höflichem Tonfall, etwas rücksichtsvoller mit Detective Otto umzugehen. Der Mann habe sowieso einen schlechten Tag und sei nervlich angespannt, nachdem erst heute Morgen der Eisstand seines Bruders am Grant Mausoleum von Bewaffneten überfallen und entwendet worden sei. Der Detective sei nun die einzige verbliebene Erwerbsquelle der achtzehnköpfigen Großfamilie! Diese Erklärung schien Scott arg konstruiert. Aber da war man schon am Security-Raum des Stockwerks angelangt: Der zuständige Wachmann saß eingesunken, mit nach unten gesenktem Kopf auf seinem hochlehnigem Stuhl. Der Manager ging zum Wachmann und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Bonds Befürchtung, dass der Wachmann tot sei, wurde gleich zerstreut, als dieser den Kopf hob. Gemeinsam sahen sie sich die Überwachungsbilder an. Alles da wo es hingehört und ruhig. "Sehen Sie. Kein Grund zu Besorgnis." sagt der Manager. Daniel immer noch ganz aufgeregt: "Das sind digitale Kamerabilder. Und diese können manipuliert sein! Vielleicht ist das ganze Gold ja schon weg!" Der Manager: "Keine Chance. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, -software, -hardware und bla bla bla, macht das unmöglich!" Bond: "Sind Sie da ganz sicher!" Was wenn die bösen Jungs genau wissen, welche Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, -software, -hardware hier benutzt wird. Vielleicht haben sie Zugriff auf die Herstellerangaben zu ihrem Sicherheitskram. Vielleicht wurde jemand bestochen, erpresst oder was weiß ich..." Der Manager begann dann doch leicht nervös zu werden und beschloss mit dem Team ins Tresorraum zu gehen und sich das Ganze mit eigenen Augen anzusehen. Tresorraum wurde geöffnet. Das Team stand am Eingang des Tresors. Das Gold liegt vor ihnen. Alles noch da. Aber Rico und Scott wollen sich innen mal umsehen und gingen hinein. Scott entdeckte am Boden eine kleine Öffnung und teilte das den anderen mit. Rico wollte sich diese Öffnung genauer ansehen und ging deshalb näher. Scott hingegen ging zurück zum Eingang. In dem Augenblick schob sich ein oben verschlossenes Rohr (oder Schlauch) aus der Öffnung. Ricoh der das sah, teilte das den anderen mit. Worauf Bond panisch schrie "Raus da! Schnell!". Ricoh und Scott rannten sofort aus dem Tresor. Hinter ihnen öffnete sich langsam der Verschlussmechnismus des Rohres. Alle waren aus dem Tresorraum und das Tor schloss sich. Nur Sekunden nach dem Schließen des Tresors strömte das Aerosol mit starkem Druck in den Raum. Dann mit einem Lichtblitz erhitzte sich der ganze Tresorraum auf über 1000 Grad. Das Gold schmolz und floss das Rohr hinab. Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow! Unterirdische Gänge... rissige Wände... Scott fand einen Riss in der Wand aus dem Wasser rieselte und noch ein paar andere Sachen heraus, aber keine Spur von den Schurken. Entmutigt kehrten sie zurück an die Oberfläche. Oben angekommen besprachen Scott und Ricoh das weitere Vorgehen. Währenddessen sah Bond auf der anderen Straßenseite das Zelt eines Bautrupps und ging aus Neugierde dorthin. Im Zelt war aber niemand. Eine offene Luke führte in die Erde hinein. Bond kletterte ein Stück hinunter um zu sehen was da ist. Dabei bemerkte er dass es wärmer wurde und noch irgend etwas anderes merkwürdiges. Er brauchte ziemlich lange um zu kapieren was er da eigentlich entdeckt hatte: Mit Hilfe der Rohrkonstruktion, die die arglose Sophia Kandle als Kunstwerk für sie geschweißt hatte, hatten die Diebe das gestohlene Aerosol mit Hochdruck in den Tresorraum gepumpt und das ebenfalls unter Druck stehende geschmolzene Gold abfließen lassen. Nachdem die Ermittler die Leute auf der Straße und den Geschäften rund um den Bauzelt befragt haben, erfuhren sie, dass dort Kipplaster ein- und ausfuhren und ein Zeppelin mit einem Schlauch irgendwas ins oder aus dem Zelt gepumpt hätte. Da das Ares-Team wusste (vielmehr glaubte zu wissen), dass sie nach einem Zeppelin fahnden, fuhren sie mit dem Aufzug eines hohen Wolkenkratzers auf dessen Dach um einen besseren Überblick zu haben. Die Helden stolperten in eine illegale Drogenparty. Sandra oder Scott suchten und entdeckten den Zeppelin. Rico, völlig entrüstet wegen den Drogen, schnappte sich einen großen Tisch mit Koks und leerte mehrere Pfund reinen Rauschgifts über die Dachkante in die Straßenschlucht, wo sie den Nachmittag zahlreicher Passanten aufpeppen halfen. Sandra und Scott enthüllten darauf, dass sie Ares-Ermittler sind und drohten dem Veranstalter harte Strafen an. Infolgedessen erhielten die Helden Motorräder (Die Motorräder sind deshalb von Vorteil, weil Teile der Stadt wegen eines Städtelaufs gesperrt sind und sich rund um den Wolkenkratzer auf einmal die Unfälle mit unachtsamen Passanten zu häufen beginnen). Verfolgungsjagd Motorrad gegen Zeppelin. Auf einer Brücke versuchten die Helden den Zeppelin zu erreichen. Der Plan war auf die Brückenseile zu klettern und auf das Zeppelindach zu springen. Sie sahen davon aber ab, da ihnen die nötigen Superheldenfähigkeiten fehlten. Daher fuhren sie weiter mit den Motorrädern hinterher. Irgendwann entkam der Zeppelin übers Meer und die Verfolgung musste abgebrochen werden. Der Zeppelin explodierte über dem Meer, während Simon gleichzeitig per Funk ein Kommuniqué verliest, in welchem er die Versenkung des Goldes als terroristischen Akt ankündigt. "Wir wurden verarscht!" wütete Sandra. Daniel versuchte sie zu beruhigen, bewirkte damit nur das Gegenteil. Irgendwann beruhigte sie sich doch noch und ging mit Daniel alle Schritte der Verfolgungsjagd durch. Sie berechnete an welcher Stelle wohl die Schurken welchen Weg gewählt haben könnten und schlussfolgerte daraus, dass sie wohl ein anderes Transportmittel für das Gold benutzen hatten. Die Kipplaster von der Baustelle kommen ihr dabei in den Sinn. Und tatsächlich sehen die Ermittler von der Brücke aus, das Ende des Laster-Konvois, der gerade dabei ist, die Stadt in nördlicher Richtung verlassen. Sie befiehlt Ricoh und Daniel dass sie ein Auto klauen sollen (die Motorräder standen aus irgendeinem Grund nicht mehr zu Verfügung.), damit sie schnell dorthin kommen könnten. Das taten die beiden auch, aber schon beim Ausparken fuhren sie das Auto zu schrott. Der „Zweitwagen“ bringt die Ermittler schließlich auf der Spur der Laster bis zum Eingang einer Großbaustelle. Stoffsammlung Zur Orientierung hier nochder Plan: 1. Akt: #Flughafen-Desaster: Nach etlichen Stunden ereignisloser Routine-Arbeit tauchen plötzlich drei Barghests auf, die auf den Kontrollpunkt zustürmen. Wie sich herausstellt gehören diese "Schoßtiere" einer einflussreichen NewYorker Persönlichkeit, Guy de Tallyerand – ein steinreicher Kaufmann und Besitzer einer nordamerikanischen Kette von Talisman-Shops. Wenn einzelne Charaktere in der Stadt Besorgungen o. ä. Erleben, werde sie Zeugen eines scheinbaren Überfalls, bei dem Bewaffnete ein Künstler-Atelier stürmen. Die Künstlerin "Sofia Kandel " versteht sich auf Metallobjekte. 2. Akt: # Die Charaktere haben sich hemmungslos besoffen und katern bei einer Runde Sesamstraße aus. # Chief Walther Ray Cobb lässt sie abholen. Ein Geschäft der Guy de Tallyerand-Kette fliegt am nächsten Tag in die Luft. Eine weitere Bombe wird an einem Busbahnhof entdeckt. Es handelt sich um eine militärische Aerosol-Bombe, die in einem luftgefüllten Raum innerhalb von Millisekunden 1100 Grad Hitze erzeugt. Aus einem Shiawase-Labor wurde vor kurzem Material geklaut, mit dem man ca. 1200 kg dieser teuflischen Substanz herstellen könnte. # Was gab es sonst noch? Vierzehn Kipplaster wurden gestohlen, drei Morde in Queens, ein Einbruch ins Stadtrachiv und ein gestrandeter Schlepper mit verschwundener Besatzung. Ein Unbekannter Bekenner fordert die das Ares-Team bei der Polizei an. Er will dass die Charaktere um halb neun früh an einer Kreuzung Hester und Ludlow stehen. Dort kommt genau zu dieser Uhrzeit ein Protestmarsch vorbei, in dem verärgerte Anwohner gegen Polizeigewalt demonstrieren – vor allem gegen den ihrer Meinung nachimmer noch ungesühnten Tod eines Gemeindemitgliedes vor eineinhalb Jahren . Das gibt Keile!!! # Ein chinesischer Ork namens Agamemnon eilt ihnen mit seinem Kühltransporter zur Hilfe. 3. Akt: # Die Charaktere – zurück am Police-Plaza - werden telefonisch aufgefordert, innerhalb von zwanzig Minuten an einen bestimmten Ort in Queens – den East River Park – zu gelangen, um dort einen Anruf entgegen zunehmen. "Größenwahnsinniger wie aus dem Lehrbuch, erfüllt von Größenfantasien und Kontrollwahn. Er will Kontrolle über sie, über ihre Handlungen, ihre Gedanken, ihre Gefühle." "Diese Typen wollen nicht unerkannt bleiben. Er möchte, dass Sie wissen, wer Ihnen das antut. Also hat der Name 'Simon' irgend eine Bewandnis." "Simon Arver" "Simon Decker" "Simon Winters" # Auftritt Sprengstoffspezialist: "Ein Psychopath, der eine Menge von Bomben versteht! Wir haben das hier auf einem Spielplatz gefunden: ... " # Zuerst erhalten sie ein weiteres Rätsel, durch welches sie die Rückrufnummer erraten sollen: "Ein Forscher will die Wüste zu Fuss zu durchqueren. der Marsch dauert sechs Tage, doch Wasser und Vorräte, die ein einzelner Mensch tragen kann, reichen nur vier Tage lang aus. Glücklicherweise ist es möglich, in einem Dorf am Rande der Wüste Träger anzuheuern. Was ist die geringste Anzahl an Trägern, die der Forscher benötigt, um sein Vorhaben auszuführen?" # In diesem werden sie instruiert, dass sie eine Trambahn der Linie "Z", die eine Bombe enthalten soll, aufzuhalten sollen, indem sie in zwanzig Minuten einen Anruf entgegen nehmen. Wird der Zug gestoppt oder evakuiert, zündet Simon die Bombe. Simon sagt jedoch nicht eindeutig, wo der Anruf eingehen wird. Statt dessen stellt er ein gereimtes Rätsel: # Ein Rätsel führt die Charaktere ins American Indian Musem in Downtown: "Eine Trommel, die eine Weltmacht zum Erbeben bringt." - Die Ritualtrommel von Daniel Howling Coyote : "Eine Runde Form, das Fell spannt sich eben, im Rythmus der Macht lässt sie eine Weltmacht erbeben." # Gleichzeitig müssen sie den Hudson an einer geeigneten Stelle überqueren und die Tram entern. Sandra hat Schwierigkeiten, durch das Fenster der Tram zu steigen. # Dort ist in der Tat eine Bombe untergebracht. Jedoch im abgeschlossenen ersten Waggon. Um sie zu bewegen, benötigen die Charaktere jedoch einen Code, um in den Waggon zu gelangen: Ein Zettel mit folgender Aufschrift gibt einen Hinweis auf den Code: "Wer es macht, der sagt es nicht, Wer es nimmt, der kennt es nicht, Wer es kennt, der nimmt es nicht." - Der Code lautet "Falschgeld" # Nach der Explosion treffen die Charaktere auf das FBI und werden von Simon angerufen. Die Drohung, um 15:00 Uhr eine Aerosol-Brandbombe in Manhattan zu zünden. Falls die Öffentlichkeit gewarnt werden sollte oder der Marathon abgebrochen wird, zündet Simon die Bombe sofort. # Bundesagenten: Haben sie diesen Mann schon einmal gesehen? Sagt Ihnen der Name Peter Root irgend etwas? Ein Infilitrationsspezialist. Hat in den Fünfzigern Marineinfanterie für die Azzies trainiert. Sehr guter Einzelkämpfer und exzellenter Stratege. Er hat sich im vergangenen Jahr mit Rebecca Matus – einer Sprengstoff-Expertin der Nachtmacher-Terrorgruppe getroffen. Der französische Militärgeheimdienst hat bei einem dieser Treffen einen Bombenanschlag auf die beiden verübt. Wir glauben, dass Root überlebt hat und irgendwann im letzten Monat an die Ostküste gelangte. - Was hat das mit uns zu tun? - Nun, Peter Root wurde als Simon Peter Redman geboren. Er ist Henry Redmans Bruder! # Kurze Zeit später beginnen die Aufräumarbeiten. # Diese sind aber überhaupt nicht beteiligt. Unbemerkt, bohren die Verbrecher den Tresorraum der National Reserve von unten an, füllen ihn blitzschnell mit einem Kerosin-Spray und zünden. Durch das Rohr fliesst das Gold ab, wird granuliert und mit Hochdruck durch ein Rohr aus der Stadt gepumpt, dort in die Kipplaster verladen und abtransportiert. 4. Akt: # Sie werden in einen Park in Harlem geschickt, wo eine Stab-Variante des Umschütträtsels auf sie wartet: # Ein mit Kerosin vollgefüllter Tank-Anhänger wurde in einem belebten Hinterhof inmitten des Ork-Ghettos abgestellt. Ein Zeitzünder wird den gesamten Tank innerhalb von zwei Minuten zur Explosion bringen, wenn er nicht durch das Einschieben und unter Strom Setzen eines Metallstiftes entschärft wird. Dazu liegen vier Stäbe bereit: 3 Fuß und 5 Fuß. Der Metallstift muss genau vier Fuß in den Zünder ragen, wenn der Strom fleißt. Sonst geht die Bombe hoch. # "Ich bin nicht der Marlboro-Mann, doch raucht' ich allerlei siebzehn gingen mir voran, es folgten dreißig und drei" 18. Präsident Ulysses S. Grant: Der bis zu 20 Zigarren am Tag konsumierende Raucher starb am 23. Juli 1885 in Mount McGregor, New York an Rachenkrebs. Sein Körper liegt, gemeinsam mit dem seiner Frau, in Grant's Tomb, New York City, dem größten Mausoleum Nordamerikas. # Der dortige Hinweis ist eine Anspielung auf die Falle, die ihnen gestellt wird: # "Der es macht, der will es nicht; der es trägt, behält es nicht; der es kauft, der braucht es nicht; der es hat, der weiß es nicht." Sarg # Der Hinweis, den sie dort erhalten weist auf Grover Cleveland hin: "Was ist 22 und 24?" # Dazwischen werden sie auch von der Künstlerin angerufen, die inzwischen begriffen hat, dass eine ihrer Auftraggeber ein Verbrecher ist. Sie ruft die Charaktere an, weil ihr ein paar seltsame Dinge ein- oder aufgefallen sind. Während des Gesprächs bemerkt sie auf einmal, dass sie nicht mehr allein in ihrer Werkstatt ist. Die Bösewichte sind ihr auf den Fersen ... # 5. Akt: # Die Charaktere stoßen auf die Bodenstation der Verbrecher nahe des Madison Square Gardens. Dort finden sie auch deren Überbleibsel: schwarze Farbe, mit der das Gold getarnt worden ist, sowie die Rollen, auf denen das Gold aufgewickelt war, bevor es zum Zeppelin hinaufgezogen wurde. # Das Gold wurde als Drahtrolle aufgewickelt und als Kabelrollen getarnt. Der Last-Zeppelin fliegt sie aus der Stadt, verläd sie dort auf Tieflader, die in die Berge verschwinden. # Während der Zeppelin den Hudson aufwärts entschwindet, wird er zur Sprengung vorbereitet. Das Gold soll durch die Aerosol-Sprengung vaporisiert werden. Simon lässt ein Kommuniqué mit revolutionärem Inhalt verlesen. Finale: # Inzwischen hat es angefangen zu regnen. Der Zeppelin wird in die Luft gejagt. Das Gold fährt als Kabel getarnt auf Tiefladern in die Berge hinauf. Die Zeppelin besatzung folgt in Ultraleichts in letzter Minute. Zitate: # Er ist nur noch zwei Schritte davon entfernt, ein hemmungsloser Alkoholiker zu werden. # Wenn Sie nur im geringsten kompetent sind, haben sie die Aktentasche bereits gefunden. # Schieben Sie sich ihren ausgeklügelten Plan in ihren ausgeklügelten Arsch! # Was stellt jemand mit vierzehn Kipplastern an? # Erkennen Sie diesen Mann? Haben sie die Stimme am Telefon erkannt? Ist Ihnen jemand gefolgt oder wurden Sie beschattet? Ist Ihnen irgend etwas ungewöhnliches aufgefallen? # Wir haben Ihre Akte gelesen. Man hat uns gesagt, Sie wären kooperativ. # Genießen Sie die Macht über Leben und Tod, die ich Ihnen verliehen habe! # Ach ja: Wir haben die Funkzünder praktisch im Sonderangebot erhalten. Die Dinger reagieren verflucht empfindlich auf leistungsfähiges WiFi. # Und ich sitze hier in der Scheiße, weil irgend ein Weißer den Bruder eines weißen Arschlochs vom Dach geschmissen hat? # "Wenn Sie in fünf Minuten noch leben, unterhalten wir uns weiter!" # Beguckt sich den abgerissenen Zustand der Helden neugierig: Ist alles in Ordnung Detective? # Ist ziemlich schwül. Sieht so aus, als würde es später noch einen Regenguss geben. # Und wissen Sie, was das interessanteste an Tunnel drei ist? # Gestern waren wir noch eine Armee ohne Land. Morgen werden wir uns entscheiden müssen, welches Land wir kaufen wollen!!! # "Ich hatte zwei Tauben, freundlich und klug. Sie verließen mich gestern im pfeilschnellen Flug. Doch warum gingen sie, frage ich dich. Du kannst es nicht sagen, du weißt es nicht. Genosse Walter, wo sind meine Tauben jetzt ?" - "Sie Meinen Kemp?" - "Nein, ich meine den Weihnachtsmann." # "Jäger jagen Beute gern, der Schlachter fängt das Schwein, Katzen und Mäuse tun's auch und du bist auch bald mein." # "Simon der Simpel sprach zu Bäcker Pimpel, gib mir deine Kuchen fein, sonst schlag ich dir den Schädel ein." # „Ich melde diese verdammten Idioten! Wenn sie die Arbeitsvorschriften nicht beachten, werden sie mich kenn lernen!“ # „Von den zwölf Idioten, die vor x Minuten den Tunnel rauf gebrettert sind. Wir verladen da nichts mehr. Wir laden jetzt dort drüben.“ # „Der führt von hier direkt bis hinauf in die Catskill-Mountains.“ „Na der Tunnel! Ist ungefähr 60 Meilen lang.“ # „Er führt die Strecke am 'Saw-Mill' entlang bis hier zur Schleusenkammer. Bis dahin haben wir das Wasser vom Staudamm schon gebracht.“ # „Ja, alle zwei Meilen gibt es einen Entlüftungsschacht.“ # „Sie können auch überirdsich dorthin. Folgen sie einfach dem Saw-Mill. Sind etwa zwanzig Meilen.“ # „hey! Stimmt irgendwas nicht?!“ # „Nils, hörst Du? Du kannst jetzt aufschließen. Ich wiederhole: Wir sind jetzt am Damm. Du kannst aufschließen. Nils! Melde Dich endlich!“ # „xy, auf Ihrem Laster liegt Gold im Wert von 130 Mrd. Nuyen. Ich möchte gern wissen, ob wir uns nicht einigen können.“ # Auf Drohungen: „Das müssen Sie dann wohl tun.“ # „Sollten Sie dran bleiben? - Gott, ich liebe dieses Land!“ # „Ja, er war ein Arschloch. Sie haben ihn durchschaut.“ # „Und vergesst nicht: Das haben wir alles nur der Ein-Ein-Ein-Einfältigkeit der Newyorker Polizei zu verdanken!“ Zwischendrin begegnen die Charaktere immer wieder Anspielungen aus "Stirb Langsam – Jetzt erst recht!": # Es ist sehr schwül in der Stadt, so dass jeder, der mehr alss ein Unterhemd trägt, einen +1 Modifikator (oder mehr) auf alle Proben erhält. Innerhalb von klimatisierten Gebäuden beispielsweise entfällt der Malus. # Verkehrschaos mit Hupkonzerten sind an der Tagesordnung und begleiten die Charaktere als Hintergrundrauschen. # Möglicherweise überreagieren die Charaktere während ihrer Schutzmission auch und werden deswegen suspendiert und besaufen sich hemmungslos, was einen generellen +1 Modifikator für alle Handlungen und einen +3 Modifikator für magische und Matrix-Handlungen nach sich zieht. Bei längerem Aspirin-Entzug steigt der Mindestwurf noch an. # Die Charaktere gucken gerade gemeinschaftlich Sesamstraße, als der erste Anruf kommt und sie reaktiviert werden. # Der Bösewicht nennt sich selbst "Simon". # Ein Psychiater taucht als Pseudo-Profiler auf und verteilt Allgemeinplätze. # Ein total faszinierter Bombenspezialist, der eine kurze Einführung in die Funktionsweise einer Bombe gibt. # Eine fette Frau (Sandra) blockiert den öffentlichen Fernsprecher oder irgend einen anderen strategisch wichtigen Ort. # Ein Fahrer oder einfacher Arbeiter referiert während einer Führung oder Fahrt über das jeweilige Bauwerk. # Als die Charaktere gerade durch einen Tunnel fahren, stoßen sie auf ein Hindernis (bspw. Eine Spalte im Boden die normalerweise durch zwei Platten abgedeckt ist, von denen aber gerade eine abgesackt ist). Nun haben sie evtl. Angst, dass Wasser in den Tunnel einströmen könnte. # 50 Kipplaster werden gestohlen. # Jemand hat den ganzen Tag über hämmernde Kopfschmerzen. # Ein Polizist verwendet die Nummer seiner Marke als Zahlenkombination für sein Schloß o.ä. # Ein Barkeeper erklärt das Prinzip des Tequila Sunrise: "Organgensaft und Tequila: Für sich allein genommen sind beide Flüssigkeiten harmlos. Aber wenn man sie mischt ... !" # Andauernd fragt jemand, wer der xyte Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten war. ## 18. Präsident Ulysses S. Grant: Der bis zu 20 Zigarren am Tag konsumierende Raucher starb am 23. Juli 1885 in Mount McGregor, New York an Rachenkrebs. Sein Körper liegt, gemeinsam mit dem seiner Frau, in Grant's Tomb, New York City, dem größten Mausoleum Nordamerikas. ## 22. und 24. Präsident Grover Cleveland Weihte die Freiheitsstatue ein # Die Charaktere springen von einer Brücke auf ein vorbeifahrendes Schiff # Oder sie treffen einen Mann am Straßenrand, der in Begleitung sieben, schwer mit Säcken beladener, Frauen auf den Bus wartet. # Einer der Charaktere bekommt einen Kaugummi oder ein besonderes Aroma auf seine Smartbrille gesprüht oder geklebt. Daher kaut er während eines Telefonats mit den Bösen gedankenverloren auf deren Bügel herum, worauf ihn der Bösewicht prompt anspricht. # Nach einem schweren Gewitter verfolgen die Charaktere eine Spur in den Bergen außerhalb New York´s, Dort werden sie von den Bösewichten in Ranger-Verkleidung umgeleitet, da angeblich eine Straße durch einen Erdrutsch unpassierbar geworden ist. # An irgend einer Stelle, wo die Charaktere sich sicher umgeben von ihren eigenen Leuten wähnen, stellen sich einige von ihnen plötzlich als Schocktruppen des Gegners heraus und knallen die Ares-Leute skrupellos über den Haufen. # Bei einer Verfolgungsjagd rennen die Charaktere mitten in einen Laden, der sich als Intim-Friseur entpuppt. # Bei einer Schießerei oder einem Bombenanschlag auf Bodenlevel, werden ganze PKWs durch die Luft geschleudert und drohen die Charaktere zu erschlagen. ---- Audienz bei Alexander Byrant in seiner Festung über der Etsch M.A.R.S. wird von seinem ehemaligen obersten Boss, Bryant, in die italienischen Alpen eingeladen. Es ist die erste Gelegenheit nach einem verhinderten Weltuntergang und einigen ereignisreichen Auflügen in verschiedene Winkel der Erde, sich über die strategischen Implikationen dieser Ereignisse auszutauschen. Nebenbei ergibt sich für Rohid die Möglichkeit, seinen Antrittsbesuch als Militär-Berater bei Bryant zu machen und für Curtis, ein Mahjong-Brettspiel aus Jade - eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit von Mr. Minao an den aus dem Exil zurückgekehrten ehemaligen Ares-CEO - zu übergeben. Bei der Ankunft mit dem VTOL sind die Charaktere zunächst von der Kulisse beeindruckt: Hoch über Etsch-Tal bewohnt Bryant offenbar eine ausgewachsene mittelalterliche Festung - selbstverständlich diskret mit der modernsten Technik aufgerüstet: Die Zufahrtsstrasse kameraüberwacht, die Luftabwehr schlagkräftig, der Bunker tief im Bergmassiv und nur die hauseigene KI vielleicht etwas zu übertrieben als holographisches Schlossgespenst realisiert. Bei der Begegnung mit dem früheren Chef spart dieser mal wieder nicht mit seltsamen Manierismen und unerwarteten (aber dennoch aufgrund einschlägiger Vorerfahrungen wenig überraschenden) Einfällen: * Bryant spricht Rohid ausgesprochen respektvoll (im Plural Majestatis) an und erkundigt sich servil, ob die bisherigen Erfahrungen bei Ares für den Inder zufriedenstellend verlaufen sind. * Bryant trifft die Charaktere nicht persönlich, sondern technisch vermittelt. Ob das per Vidphone oder einem (möglicherweise garnicht bemerkten) Hologram geschieht, ist nicht mehr bekannt. * Er hat gleich einen Auftrag für die Charaktere: Der Ares-Geheimdienst hat Hinweise darauf erhalten, dass in den kommenden Tagen ein Anschlag auf das Leben von Bryant verübt werden soll. Möglicherweise ist sogar eine Person aus dem Kreis seiner engeren Vertrauten darin involviert. Die Charaktere sollen vor Ort als zusäzliche magische Sicherheit fungieren, bis die Gefahr gebannt ist. Das Team macht sich daraufhin mit der magischen Sicherheit der Festung vertraut, sichtet die eigenen Fähigkeiten und plant eine grobe Verteilung von Aufgaben und Wachen. Bereits in der folgenden Nacht erwachen aber einige der Jade-Figuren aus Curtis China-Souvenir zu gleichermaßen grauenhaftem wie übergroßem Leben und machen sich als Wespengeister in Wahrer Gestalt auf den Weg in die Privatgemächer von Alexander Bryant. Obwohl der magische Angriff auf den innersten Verteidigungsring der Festung schnell von den Charakteren bemerkt wird und sie die Insektengeister umgehend bekämpfen (gab es dabei evtl. sogar schwer bzw. tödlich verletzte Charaktere??? ), kann sich einer der Angreifer im Schutz seiner Mitstreiter von dem Kampf absetzen und ungestört das nächtliche Arbeitszimmer von Alexander Bryant betreten. Dort entspinnt sich dann eine Konversation, die fast 1:1 der wunderbaren Kurzgeschichte "Jäger und Gejagte" (engl. Hunter & Prey) von Tom Dowd entliehen ist und aus rechtlichen Gründen hier nicht wiedergeben wird. Anwesend: Curtis, Rohid, Cowboy, Sandra, Weitere NSCs: Alexander Bryant, Alexandra Reeves, Feanyon ... ---- Ermittlungen in einem Museumsdiebstahl in New Orleans (Vieles noch unklar, Unsicheres kursiv hervorgehoben:) Anwesend: Heinrich, Rico, Daniel und Jean Während der Ares-Geheimdienst noch dabei ist, sich einen Reim auf den Anschlag auf Bryant zu machen und zu entscheiden, wieviel Teilschuld die Charaktere (insbesondere Curtis) dabei trifft, begleiten Heinrich, Rico und Daniel Jean auf einen Kurzurlaub ins heimatliche New Orleans. Dort hat Jean eine Eigentumswohnung und Insiderkenntnisse über die lokale Küche. Dann werden die Charaktere jedoch von Ares gebeten, ihren Knight-Errant Kollegen bei den Ermittlungen in einem Einbruchsfall zur Hand zu gehen. Aus einem kleinen Museum für lokales Kunsthandwerk ist eine Totemmaske entwendet worden. Der Dieb hat sich unter dem Schutz eines Unsichtbarkeitszaubers Zugang zum Lager des Museums verschafft - und zwar nachts, wenn schon! Dass der Unbekannte dabei auch noch einen wiederverwendbaren Fetisch in Form eines kleinen perlenbestickten Federanhängers liegen ließ, stellt für die vier (zumindest in der Theorie) magiebegabten Ermittler eine vollkommen unverständliche Erschwernis ihres Auftrages dar - bis Heinrich sich düster entsinnt, dass man mittels magischer Gegenstände, den Besitzer, an den sie gebunden sind, per Ritual aufspüren kann. So improvisieren die vier Fragezeichen in Jeans Wohnung rasch einen Ritualkreis, mieten sich einen fahrbaren Untersatz für den Zugriff und beginnen mit einem Finderitual. Die magische Verbindung führt sie zum Untergeschoss eines magisch leicht gesicherten mehrstöckigen Wohnhauses in einem entlegeneren Teil der Altstadt von New Orleans. Die Truppe besteigt ihre beiden Pickup-Trucks und macht sich auf den Weg. Bevor sie den Zugriff führen können, werden sie aber bereits entdeckt. Als sie sich den Weg in das als Voodoo-Kirche dienende Kellergeschoss des Hauses gebahnt haben, sind die Gemeindemitglieder und der Voodoo-Priester bereits geflohen. Jean jedoch hat sich als Teil der taktischen Reserve an der Rückseite des Gebäudes, wo ein alter verwilderter Friedhof angrenzt, positioniert und kann den Priester samt Diebesgut über den Gottesacker flüchten sehen. Sofort heftet er sich an dessen Fersen. Als er ihn nahe des Friedhofstore einholt und mit einem Warnschuss aus seinem Revolver zum Stehenbleiben bringt, muss Jean feststellen, dass der Houngan nicht kampflos aufgibt: Dem Zauber, den der Voodoo-mann dem Ares-Ki-Adepten um die Ohren schmeissen will, kommt Jean mit einem schnellen Schuss aus der Hüfte zuvor. Während der Dieb sich noch die heftig blutende Seite hält und noch bevor der inzwischen über die Freidhofsmauer gekletterte Daniel eingreifen kann, legte Jean mit schnellen Schritten die verbliebenen Meter zum Houngan zurück und setzt ihm mit den Worten "Fool me once ..." den Fangschuss. ---- Vergeltungsschlag gegen Mr. Minao in HongKong (Vieles noch unklar, Unsicheres kursiv hervorgehoben:) Anwesend: Sandra, Daniel, Scott, Vanessa, Jean, Rico TEXT ... ---- Kategorie:Staffel 9